


Shaken

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sam and Colby (trap house) [1]
Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, trap house - Fandom, xplr
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Crying, Exploration, Fighting, Hurt, Injury, Mental Illness, PTSD, Pain, Pranks, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, Vomit, abandoned buildings, abuse/past abuse, eating dissorder, elton still lives with them, its sorta up to you guys on some aspects, lots of, oh well, request, seriously, this was a request so i apologise if those guys actually manage to find this fic, trap house, xplr - Freeform, you asked for angst so youre getting angst, youd think you guys would have learnt by now not to just ask for as much angst as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: THIS WAS A REQUESTColby Brock is damaged. It isn't easy to notice, he made sure of that, but certain people can see through the walls he's built around himself. It's up to these people to make sense of his past, help him feel at home, and try to help him overcome his own demons.Request was - I KNOW YOU'VE RECENTLY BEEN WATCHING SAM AND COLBY AND ALL THOSE GUYS SO I WOULD LOVEEEEEEE IT IF YOU COULD WRITE A STORY ABOUT THEM?! sorry for caps .u. anyway, if you can id lke it to be as ANGSTY AS POSSIBLE!!!!!! Pick whoever you want as the main person, just as long as it's angsty! I wouldn't mind mental illness, blood, maybe a bad past?!! THANKS!!!!!!It was a person who wished to remain anon, so I'm gonna protect their privacy, but here you go i guess.In all honesty I feel weird doing requests about youtubers sometimes because I am building back up to posting videos again and if i somehow manage to do collabs with these guys or other youtubers in the future its gonna be weird to think that I've written about these people? Idk its kinda strange to me.





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> I Haven't given up on my other stories as some of you seem to think, I'm going through a super rough time and I'm just trying to make it through. TBH im only writing at the moment when i either get an idea or feel motivated enough to force myself to write while also doing other work like my job or trying to rebuild stuff so i can do more youtube videos, or uni stuff etc. 
> 
> With that said, lets get on with the story.
> 
> I apologise

Sam Golbach was - as he would describe it - an ordinarily un-ordinary individual.  
His life had been confusing, with ups and downs and all the roads lead to where he was now. A successful exploration blogger, living in a house with a bunch of youtubers (which he hoped to one day join in with) living in LA, not having to go to a normal, boring job everyday. He had a girlfriend - Kat - and friends that cared, even if they liked to pull pranks a lot. Life was interesting to say the least. He was happy, he guessed. He still felt like there was something that could be improved, like something was missing to make everything perfect. There was just one problem... He didn't know what that thing was. 

He loved being a blogger of exploring, he even had a couple short videos on his website that linked to youtube on a solo channel, he had also featured in the other roommates videos as well. Exploration was hard when you were alone however, and he sometimes managed to convince the others to come with him to the more challenging places. However there were some places he just couldn't go to alone and the others refused to. He knew he could get a lot more views for these more risky places, he could also show people places they probably wouldn't want to got to or be able to get into themselves. He needed something to keep the fans interested...  
Either way, he packed his bag with his usual equipment, tripod, camera, spare change of clothes just in case security managed to notice him and he had to change, climbing gear. True he didn't need the gear most of the time, but sometimes there was high walls or a roof to get up to, or fences. He pulled on his reinforced boots (they helped with broken glass, needles, etc) and tied them up, talking and laughing with his girlfriend Kat as he moved around the room, double checking his bag.  
Once he knew he had everything he said goodbye to the roommates, knowing they wouldn't be bored tonight due to playing a prank on Aaron as he played Fortnite. He wished them luck and said goodbye to the dogs - double checking that Elton actually couldn't make it for the exploration today - and headed outside. He got into the car, smiling at Kat and taking her to her apartment before saying goodnight. She told him to be careful as always, and after that he headed off to the location he had been reading about.

It wasn't well known, he hadn't been able to talk to anyone who knew the place which - while not impossible - was rare.  
He pulled up the GPS on his phone and attached it to the dash of the car, following the instructions. At least the location was nearby. It was supposedly a spooky old barn that still had rusty farm equipment in and old stacked up hay bails. Supposedly no murders or deaths but the family who used to own it did apparently disappear. He sighed and drove the couple miles it took to get there, and he parked in an abandoned small car park next to the field. He noted a rusty old motorbike and took a picture of the mismatched old piece of junk. It did look pretty damn cool to say it looked like someone had gone dumpster diving for each part. He made sure he had grabbed everything from his car and had locked it. He slung his backpack onto his back and headed through the field toward the old barn house. 

After about an hour of looking around, taking pictures, exploring, he took a seat on a hay bail to have a cereal bar as a small snack. That's when he heard a faint rustling in a nearby room. He froze. He'd ran into people before, usually strange. Sometimes they were other explorers, some knew who he was. There was also the bad case of it possibly being a druggy or gang member, it could also be security - though he thought there wasn't any around this place. He finally let himself breathe and stood slowly, picking up his camera and heading toward the room where he had heard the shuffling. He didn't know why he decided to head to the room, he usually would have tried to sneak out. But it didn't make sense, he hadn't seen any other cars bar the old motorbike which he assumed had been left there ages ago since it was older and pretty dinged up. There hadn't been any sign of anyone else that night, and it had been silent up until this point. He hadn't even seen any signs of anything 'paranormal' or any signs of animals bar a mouse he had seen in the field. 

He shivered though it wasn't that cold tonight, and headed closer to the room, peering in at the darkness, he couldn't see anything, and he began to think it was just his imagination. Until he heard the small shuffle again, followed by a sharp sniffle.


End file.
